


guerriero di ferro

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Tony Stark, Betrayal, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Character Death, Civil War Team Iron Man, Female Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Torture, painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Antonia has a burning supernova inside her and its going to kill her unless the world breaks her first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sadly I own nothing.

Maria Stark goes through hours and hours of labour before she manages to birth Antonia Stark, it nearly kills her and it hurts her so much more when Howard flounces into the room, looks at this precious child and all he says is "Its not a boy, how can I run a company without a boy" Before stalking out the room presumedly to go and get drunk, she can hear Peggy talking and then they both walk off. Maria is alone when she gets the news, because of all her miscarriages before Antonia she can no longer have children. Howard will be angry because this means there is no chance of a boy being born which means hes stuck with a girl. 

Maria Starks heart breaks for this beautiful little girl because she knows this world will break her.

And maybe Maria resents her just that little bit for that.

 

Antonia Stark is passed off to the nursemaid and Edwin Jarvis the moment she arrives back at the mansion. She is brought to the nursery that is covered in blue and has a thousand Captain America Items its painful. Antonia is a strange child Jarvis realises as he observes her, she either screams and cries and wont stop for hours or you will not hear a sound out of her. Hes slightly concerned but he cant do anything. He gazes down at this baby the others just threw away and his heart tears because shes go intelligent but she wont ever be enough in the eyes of her parents because shes not a boy. The best thing he can do is try and protect her and when that fails, because it will he will love her. 

Antonia starts talking at four months old, uncommon for a child that young but not unheard of. Her first words arent 'Mumma' or "Daddy" like most children no her first word is a slurred version of "Build' and its soon followed by "Down' and 'No' and 'Jarvis', he thinks Sir and Ma'am would be upset but they arent, when he tells them they just brush it off and Howard drinks a little bit more scotch and Maria downs a few more pills and Jarvis realises Antonia will grow up with her parents as shadows, as strangers and he wishes it could be different but it wont and he cant change it but he can try.

Jarvis and the other servants try to pretend they cant hear the angry and drunken yellings of Howard and the soft and slightly scared voice of Maria each night, they do their job and pretend everything is fine. They pretend that they cant hear the sharp sounds of skin hitting skin and then the smashes of everything and anything glass that Howard can reach, it burns him to ignore it and it pains him when he sees a panicked look pass through Young Ma'ams eyes and how shes stirs and lets out small whimpers because her parents are supposed to protect her and soothe away her nightmares but instead they are the monsters that appear in her nightmares. Jarvis holds her tight those nights and soothes her with stories of magic lands that light up her eyes and his voice just loud enough to block out the angry voices of her shadows.

 

Antonia Stark has a raging supernova in her heart and its going to swallow her from the inside.


	2. The Supernova Burns Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I own nothing ._.

Antonia Stark is a genius of a child and you can notice it the moment you meet her. She builds and she builds until her hands are blistered and sore. She builds a circuit board when she's four, she goes and shows it to the man supposed to be her Father as she prays he will be proud of her. He's not, he takes it and tells her everything wrong with it and then tells her she will be nothing because she is a girl. He slaps her and then tells her to get out. She can see Maria watching her from behind a bottle of wine and a haunted look, she looks like she wants to go over and hug her daughter and tell her it's alright but she makes no move to. Antonia walks away as tears trickle down her red cheeks.

Antonia: now nicknamed Toni when she isn't in public, is forced into too tight pink dress and her hair is tied back enough to hurt. Howard and Maria show her off to the public and pretend they’re a happy family, no one notices how Howard grips her shoulder a little too tight and Maria has empty eyes and a hollow smile. Her ‘parents’ drink and drink and they don't care about her, she wanders around and explores while trying to hide from the big scary men that try and talk to her. She goes home and Howard yells and Maria cries and Toni hides.

All she wants to do is build and build until she has broken bones and a finished product, she doesn't care about this stupid dancing and musical nonsense that Maria is forcing her to do. She doesn't want to sit and drink tea and laugh daintily while the men discuss business. Jarvis, Ana and Aunt Peggy are the only ones keeping her sane. 

She tends to shut down when it all gets to much, retreats inside her head and hides until it all blows over, when that happens Jarvis hugs her and tells her the story of Icarus and she dreams of golden wings and falling from great heights as the sea swallows her whole. She dreams about being free and away from expectations and proving people Wrong!

Howard lets her in his lab when she is six years old, he holds her gently and shows her is weapon plans, Toni feels happy, maybe her father does love her; but that dream is quickly torn about when he asks her to carry a chemical without gloves and its so hot she feels like her skin is melting. She drops it and he slaps her so hard she goes sprawling. All he says is “I knew you were weak Girl, you will never be anything more than a stupid little girl” he then pulls her up and puts the shattered glass in her hands and tells her to squeeze. She feels the glass cutting into her but she refuses to cry even though it hurts so badly!. He lets her go and she runs to Jarvis who bandages her hands and holds her close and tries not to let her see him cry because he's already failing to protect her.   
Toni doesn’t like being handed things anymore. 

School isn't easy for Toni, shes so many years ahead and shes so small!, no one wants to be friends with the too smart rich girl unless its for her money. She's pushed over and looked down upon and the teachers will do nothing so she has to fight for herself. She goes home and Aunt Peggy starts teaching her small ways to defend herself. Soon enough Howard has to bribe the principal to keep her in the school because one guy in her grade pushed her into the mud so she turned around and kicked him in the dick. She gets suspended for hurting him, nobody pays attention to her and she starts to be that little bit more resentful.

The Supernova starts to burn even brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter :) xx
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing this until it gets to the events of Infinity War, what do you guys think? Also what pairings would you like to see?


	3. The Supernova Eases Just A Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything ;-;.
> 
> Sorry it took so long I got burried under my responsibilities.

Toni Stark grows up under glaring lights and too loud music, with the tight fabric of dresses and watchful eyes around her. Her parents are just the shadows who parade her around and she hates it so much.

Toni grows up and builds and builds until the aching weight in her chest will finally let her breathe. Behind closed doors she grows up under the watchful eyes of Jarvis, Ana and Peggy, she grows up with tales of Icarious in her ear and the story of the hero Captain America and the man behind it; Steve Rogers.

Toni learnt as a child that life is unfair, and she can see it in the glassy look in Marias eyes or the manic glare of Howard, she can see Ana’s tears when she gets the news that she can’t have children, the way Peggy looks so sad when she thinks no one is watching. She knows that she will have to fight to have anything she craves. She is just supposed to sit there and look pretty but its just so hard to sit down and stay still when all she wants to do is build until her hands are raw and she can finally breathe. 

Toni puts up with Howards drunken slur, the fists thrown at her and the harsh words that fester inside her. Toni learns that she needs to be stronger than them, she learns that she needs to be better, she needs to be braver than she is. 

Sometimes Toni looks back and wishes that she wasn’t the Stark Heiress and that she was just a normal girl but she knows that she isn't and it's going to make her life so much harder. Toni will never be able to be herself and god does that hurt, she knows she's going to have to struggle for her respect because she is a genius girl born into a mans world. She wants to change that so badly.

She tries to avoid Howard like the plague when she's at home, she knows when she does come face to face with him in the private view of the mansion, all the await her are harsh fists and venomus words about how she's ‘weak’, ‘female’ ‘not Steve Rogers’; “You have to be good Antonia, or Captain America will take you away” that's what Howard tells her when she is 8 years old and she is struggling in his painful grip that makes her squirm. 

Then he throws her out by her hair into the hallway and Jarvis comes a helps her clean her injuries and then tells her the tale of Icarus. He stays with her as she tries to sleep and as she pretends that she cant see him cry. 

Toni is so smart that by 14 she's been accepted into MIT and she finally realises she can prove herself to all who said she couldn’t. 

The Weight of The Supernova Easys Just a Little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed uwu  
> Feel free to comment what you thought or something.  
> xx


	4. The Supernova Becomes That More Bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own noooothing.

Toni’s finally at MIT and it's going so well. She can build as much as she needs, she can build until the pressure in her heart starts to ease. She's finally among people that are smart, not smart as her but smart enough not to make her feel ill when they speak. She speeds along and she's doing amazing. She should have known that the happiness was only fleeting.

She's in MIT for not even a year when she meets Tiberius Stone, a egotistical dickhead who thinks he's better than her, a boy who thinks he's smarter than her when he is just so small. Who’s fists remind her all to well of Howard's hands. She hates him.

She goes out to a club and has a few drinks, she doesn't see the bartender slip something into her drink, she doesn't realise until her head feels so heavy and she can’t see straight and threw her hazy eyesight she can make out the people and see realises they are some of the jackasses from her classes. Then they’re pulling on her clothes and kissing her and biting her lips, her neck, her shoulders, and she's don't realise she's crying until she feels the wetness on her cheeks. Then someone is pulling them and she can hear bones breaking but she's slid down the wall and she can't see straight but she notices the dark skin of the hands holding her and the gentle voice telling her that it's okay and he's going to help her. 

She wakes up in a dorm room that isn't her own and with a pounding pain behind her eyes. She's not afraid to say she panicked when she saw someone she didn't really know apart from seeing him around campus standing beside her. He introduces himself as James Rhodes and tells her that he took her to his room after last night because he couldn't find her key. She thanks him and runs out, she can hear him calling after her but she doesn't want to stay there any longer. 

She sees him around more and they’ve built up a respect for each other, not quite a friendship but maybe one day. They mostly hang around campus, Rhodey doesn't seem to believe the rumours going around that she had fucked a load of guys. He knows its bullshit, she doesn't let it affect her. 

Slowly it goes from Rhodes and Stark to Rhodey and Toni and then to Tones and Honeybear. They’re the dynamic duo, people think Rhodey just puts up with Toni, only they know that Rhodey is just as much of a little shit as Toni is. 

Rhodey is there when Toni starts dating Sunset Bain and he watches as Toni falls more and more in love, Sunset is her first girlfriend, she's the one that makes Toni realise her sexuality. Rhodey is there as Sunset releases the pictures of Toni and her doing unsanitary things together, as she tries to steal Toni and Howard’s plans for the company. He's there when it all falls apart and Toni feels so lost, as she recieves Howards cruel word that feel a knife to her heart.

He's there for most of Tonis first, he's there as she closes herself off and tries to push him away, as she goes out of control and tries to see how willing he is to stay. She drinks, she does drugs, she just wants to escape everything. He watches as she weaves in and out of relationships and he holds her when it all goes wrong. She asks him one day as they’re laying in her dorm room “Why are you still my friend?” and all he replied is “You seemed like a great friend in need.” He doesn't tell her that he saw her for the first time and all he could think was that she was a fourteen year old kid who was playing in a adult world and looked like she could just use a friend.

The Supernova Becomes That More Bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, writers block is a bitch 'eh.   
> Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> -Forestgreengirl xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, its setting up for the big chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed xx and look forward to the next chapter


End file.
